A Love Beyond Everything
by JennGrienn
Summary: What do you do when you fall in love with someone that won't be able to stay with you for too long? You run away or you stay and face the circumstances? A love can so strong? Maybe, maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is me trying to get into the world of writing again. First of all, I want to apologize for any misspelling that might pop up, English isn't my first language and sadly I have found no beta to help me. :(**

**In the beginning it might be boring, but give it a go; there's a lot to come! Thank you for reading, it means a lot! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

Interviews, it was what Blaine Anderson was up to in this summer; releasing his second album made him come into media again after a break he took in a while. He was really proud of his work, he put his heart into every song he sang and people could clearly see that, what makes Blaine even more satisfied with his life. He thank God for everything he's got until now, not everybody can succeed in the career they choose, and for what he got, he's doing what he loves and being successful with it. It's a bless.

Although everyone could think Blaine's life was perfect, it wasn't. His life wasn't the easiest; when he was younger, his parents died in a car accident and since then, he had to live alone, because his relatives didn't take him in. The loss and the rejection made him someone stronger, or at least, he seemed like it.

Since the age of 17, he's been living alone, no family, no friends, no boyfriends, and no love. After graduating at school, he started playing in local bars around Lima, after two years living that way; a singer finder attended a Blaine's show and immediately hired him to work in his record. The success was sure, after four months of lots of work, Blaine's first album was released and it was a hit all around the world, staying for two weeks in Billboard Hits.

Now at the age of 25, he has the life that anyone wished for; he has lots of money, was famous, gorgeous and very talented, but one of the most important things in the life he hasn't, love. He hadn't, for now.

* * *

Leaving from a radio's building after his tenth interview in the week, Blaine was ready to head home and stay in for all weekend. He lived in New York now, where he owned a very beautiful apartment, not that big, but really cozy and comfortable.

It was quite often when Blaine started driving, he lost himself in thoughts, although he never was too lost to lose focus on the streets. But after this last interview, he got confused with one of the interviewer's questions.

_"So Blaine, let's stop talking a little about your career. What about your life? Is there someone special in your life now?"_

_Blaine stayed quiet for a few minutes, but finally answered._ "_Uh no, there's no one. I've never got the chance."_

_"Let's take it deep then. Have you find the love of your life? Have you ever had a true love?"_

_After taking a deep breath, Blaine wondered if he could answer it or not. He had his parents' love before, but it was the only kind of love he knew._

_"No, I haven't."_

It was simple, he hasn't and sometimes he thought he would never would.

Letting his mind get lost into this, Blaine continued driving, no worrying where he was going. He wanted to go home, but now, he didn't know where it was. His has a house, not a home. And it the middle of these thoughts, he heard someone's yell and when he realized, he just had hit someone who was crossing the cross walk. Stopping the car and running to the person, he panicked.

"Are you ok? Please, I'm so sorry; I don't know how I could do something like that. I'm so sorry!" Blaine said reaching for the man's hand lied in the ground.

"No, I'm okay. You didn't hit me properly, you stopped and I fell mostly because I shocked." The man said standing up.

"Let me take you to hospital, maybe you hurt something inside."

"No need, I'm okay, really. The only damage here was my phone I think. Don't worry, I'm okay."

Not taking it so easily, Blaine wanted to do something for this man; he couldn't just leave him here.

"Let me take you to where you're going then. It's the least I can do for you."

"I was going home to start dinner. I don't want to bother, no need, really."

"You're not a bother, after what I did, it's the least I can do. Please."

"Ok, thank you, hum..."

"Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel."

They shook hands right there, in the street, knowing that it wasn't a casual meeting.

After a few directions, they arrived at Kurt's house.

"Thank you for the ride Blaine, you didn't need to have all this trouble."

"It's not a trouble Kurt. And I'm sorry again."

"You're already forgiven Blaine. Thank you."

After this, Kurt left the car, a said goodbye to him, Blaine, and headed home. It was something really confused to him. It seemed like he knew Blaine like forever, he felt safe with a stranger that he just met and almost hit him. It's strange, really strange, but also right. He felt so right about Blaine, he didn't want Blaine to leave his life, but sadly he just did by driving away. He wanted Blaine to stay forever; even if forever were just some months far.

When Blaine got home, the memories of the previous facts was inevitable; when he looked to Kurt, he felt something moving inside him, faster, stronger, he felt alive. The thrill that run through his veins was so strong; he could not forget the feeling. It wasn't a casual meet, he knew and now what he wanted the most was driving back to Kurt and never let him go away.

* * *

It was Sunday, two days after the incident; Kurt woke up with a knock in the door. Confused, he went to answer and got really surprised when opened the door. The one and only Blaine Anderson was standing there with a beautiful smile.

"Hi! Hum, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Kurt! I came to give you something." Blaine reached for the bag that was resting on the ground and gave it to Kurt.

"I don't understand, why are you giving me a gift?" Kurt was really puzzled.

"Can I come in? Then I can properly explain."

"Oh of course! I'm sorry, please come in. Be my guest."

Both men entered the room; Blaine sat in the couch and Kurt in the armchair just across Blaine. After opening the bag, Kurt saw what made Blaine come here.

"Blaine! You didn't need to buy me a new cell phone! I'm sorry, but I can't accept it."

"Kurt, it was my fault your cell phone got broke, this is just one thing I can do to you to make it up. Please, accept it." And then Kurt looked to Blaine and saw the most beautiful puppy eyes he's already seen.

"But it's too money you wasted on me. You didn't have the need to. But thanks for caring." Kurt smiled, he forgot the last time he's smiled, but it was good smiling because of Blaine.

They stood in silence for some minutes, thinking about what path they should go now. Blaine could stand up and leave, losing his chance to talk to him ever again or he could just start talking and get to know him better. It might seem an easy choice, but it wasn't. Blaine was too used being alone; he forgot how to make friends. But for his surprise, it was Kurt who made the choice.

"So Blaine, tell me about you. Since you're here we could use a little of company."

It puzzled him, but finally his brain started working again.

"Hum, well, I'm 25 and just released my second album called Hope. I've been a singer since I was 18. I always knew I wanted to sing and to play, my Mom used to play for me when I was going to bed and always loved how much music can inspire us."

"Singer?! That's awesome! I'm quite found of music as well, when I was at high school I used to singer Glee Club, I loved how I could be myself in there. No strings and regrets, just love."

Mentioning Katy Perry's song, Blaine almost fell for him instantly.

Their talk continued, never getting to deep into the past, but always being honest with each other. Sharing his thoughts with Kurt was incredible, he's sure he's never met someone like him. It was like he wasn't real, like an Angel, a beautiful one with eyes that looked like the ocean in the sunset and a skin white as snow and fragile like porcelain.

After what seemed like forever talking to Kurt, Blaine decided to head home.

"Thank you for the letting me stay Kurt, and I'm sorry for bothering you."

"It wasn't a bother Blaine; actually it was a great company. I'd spend my day alone as always if it wasn't for you. Thank you for the cell phone and company."

Walking to the door, Blaine's head wanted to go, but his heart wanted to stay. He didn't know what to do. But after his struggle, he decided to do the best he could.

"Bye Kurt, thank you for everything. It was really nice talking to you." He said looking into Kurt's eyes and then started walking away.

"Wait!" Kurt couldn't let him go away so easily. He let once; he can't let it happen twice.

Blaine turned to face Kurt, confused.

Kurt walked to the middle of hall where Blaine was and let his heart flood out.

"I know it might seem crazy, but I wanted to know if I..."

"Yes. I want to talk to you again as well."

And then, they could start a friendship or relationship, whatever it was, but what they wanted to most was stay together. It might be really crazy, Kurt didn't know from where this feeling came out.

_It was three days, and now I can't stay away from him. What am I going to do? I can't break his heart._

Whatever it was they didn't know, but what they knew was that they were bonded, a look into each other's eyes, and they felt their worlds tumbling down.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! I'm sorry for any misspelling...Thank you for reading! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: My Missing Puzzle Piece

_July 15th, 2021_

His life established in a routine and he's been living the same way for a very long time. He felt lonely, especially after his Dad's death, but even with so many struggles, he kept living, or at least tried to. He knew this struggle wasn't last for long. _He has a year._

A new week began and both continued with their lives; after graduating in high school, Kurt wanted to go to NYADA, but he didn't get it, so he went to New York and started working in and never left.

It was Thursday, he was about to finish his last assignment when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kurt, it's Blaine."

"Oh, hi! How are you?"

"I'm good and you? Hope I didn't call in a bad time?"

"No, you didn't. I'm just packing my things to head home."

"That's great. I wanted to know if you'd want to have dinner with me tonight."

Nervous was the word that defined Kurt now. "Hum, sure, I'd love to."

"I'll pick you up at eight o'clock, ok?"

"Ok, I'll be waiting."

Kurt was nervous, anxious, but above all, he was happy. He doesn't remember when the last time he felt this way was.

Punctual as a clock, Blaine arrived at Kurt's not a minute late or early. When the door opened, he saw the most beautiful creature he could see, not even his imagination could create someone as beautiful as Kurt.

"Hi! Are you ready to go?" He asked trying not to seem so nervous.

"Sure Blaine, let's go." Kurt said with a wide smile.

Walking to the elevator, Blaine couldn't omit his thoughts.

"You look stunning Kurt."

Blushing, Kurt thought, _it's a dream, definitely a dream._

"Thank you and so do you. Black really fits in you."

And really did. Blaine was using black jeans with a plain white shirt and a black cardigan. The contrast between black and white was perfect.

And then they went to a cozy and warm restaurant, far from downtown, trying to avoid the hurry of New York.

They took a table close of the windows where they could see the lights fading away in the street and far from the noises. After ordering, they could finally talk and enjoy each other's company.

"Doesn't fame scare you? I don't know if I could handle it."

"At first it did, but when you do something you love and get bunch of replies that you've made right, it feels nice. I like to think that fame is having people who like my work; I'm very grateful for everyone that supports me, it's so much moving hearing hundreds of people calling you. It's really great. What about you Kurt?"

"I like working in Fashion, it's something really inspirational, I love what I do as well and I'm sure my dad would be proud if he was here."

"What happened with your dad?"

"He had a heart attack when I was 23. It's been almost a year from now. It's complicated."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But don't worry Kurt, I understand, if you don't want to talk, it's okay."

"He would have liked you, you know?"

"I'm sure I must have liked him as well for having such a special son."

The dinner went too fast for their concern, but when Kurt realized he was standing in his door with Blaine, he insisted to walk him at the door. What a gentleman.

"Thank you for dinner Blaine. I really loved it." Kurt said with a big smile. Smiling was turning something constant around Blaine.

"It was my pleasure." Smiling was something constant to Blaine as well.

"Have a good night and drive carefully." Kurt said and turned to unlock the door when Blaine reached to his arm.

"Kurt, I wanted to ask you something. I know we just met and I don't know if you feel the same, but you became someone really special to me and as crazy as it might sound, I really care about you, a lot."

Blaine came closer to Kurt and grabbed his hand. The affection touch was sending both of them shivers to their bodies all the way. It has sparkles in the air.

"I want to know if you would be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked in calm voice just inches away from Kurt's face, trapped in Kurt's gaze.

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes.

His mind was screaming: run! You can't break his heart! He doesn't deserve it, go away!

His heart was like: go and take him! He loves you! Don't waste your time! Listen to me for once, please!

Although he knew he hasn't too much time left, he couldn't break Blaine's heart. But he also knew he already fell in love with him.

A tear rolled over his cheek, still trapped into Blaine's beautiful haze eyes.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I can't."

Taking his hand away from Blaine's, he walked inside his house without looking back. It was better this way. Although he didn't want break Blaine's heart by staying with him and happen something bad later, he just broke it by saying no. The only that lasted for him now was to cry.

* * *

Rejection is a feeling that changes your mind in a fraction of seconds; what seems beautiful and forever can turn into something sad and gone. It wasn't the first time Blaine was rejected, but still he didn't know how to deal with it. He couldn't understand why people didn't want him near or in their lives. Although hundreds of people out there would die just to have this chance, the only person he wanted turned him down.

It's been two days since the dinner, Blaine tried to understand but he couldn't. He wanted to know where in the middle of the path he failed. He wished Kurt felt the same, but it seems like this feeling is unilateral. Thoughts ran Blaine's mind, making him more and more confused.

_But I saw the way he looked at me; it was like his eyes were trying to say something. I'm not crazy, I felt he liked me. Why things are so messed up?  
_  
After a week, Blaine started to think less about Kurt, the thoughts were still there, but didn't hurt so much now. He tried to call Kurt twice, but when he said hello, Blaine would just hang up. He didn't want to hurt him, but he also didn't know what to do. And with that, what lasted for him was trying to live again.

It's been two weeks by now and Blaine got a call from his assistant saying he would attend a photo shoot to . It was the first time he would do a photo shoot, he was nervous, but also confidant.

* * *

_July 23rd, 2021_

It was Friday afternoon, he arrived at Vogue's building with Rachel, his assistant. She was always like a friend, sometimes she could be not show much interest in his life, but he thought of her as friend.

It wasn't too much time; they were at the studio almost ready for the photos. He could see some of the staff with accessories, the photographer and the editor of Vogue's page who nicely welcomed him.

"Hello Mr. Anderson, my name is Isabelle Wright and I'm editor of Vogue's page. It's a pleasure have you here." She said smiling at him. He already liked her.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity, the pleasure is mine."

"We will start in a few minutes; we just have to wait the photographer finish his preparations and my assistant arrive."

Saying this, her assistant arrived with his notebook, ready to take notes of what he and Isabelle would write later. When he entered the room, he saw the least person he could expect. He didn't know that the model was Blaine Anderson. It didn't take long to Blaine realize his presence. They trapped into each other's gaze, feelings started running through them like a wave running to land.

It was seconds; just a few seconds to his world fall apart all over again.

As soon as Kurt came to greet Isabelle, the awkwardness raised.

"So, Mr. Anderson this is Kurt, my assistant. One of the most talented people I've already met."

After a few moments in silence, still choked, he finally found his voice to speak.

"Hi Kurt."

Kurt just nodded. He, differently of Blaine, couldn't talk. His feelings were suffocating him.

And then the photo shoot began; ever since Blaine would dare to look at Kurt and see him staring. His heart beats were incredibly fast, blood rushing to his face. It was a huge surprise to meet Kurt here, he knew he worked with fashion, but there's so much agents related, that he was at the one Kurt worked. It's fate.

The photo session didn't take too long to finish and soon most of the people started leaving. Blaine went to change his outfit and when he came back to the studio, there was just one person out there, waiting for him. Soon, Kurt saw Blaine arriving and both walked into each other's direction.

Standing in front of Blaine, Kurt couldn't avoid the butterflies in his stomach. It felt nice; it showed him he was alive.

"I want to talk to you." He said afraid of Blaine's reaction. After what he did, he should hate Kurt and doesn't let him talk.

Blaine stayed in silence; he didn't know what to answer. All he wanted now was to tell him how much he missed him, to forget that evening if he wants, do whatever he thinks it's right, but promise he'd stay in Blaine's life. But also he felt scared of what Kurt wants to say, he could ask him to leave him alone or something worse. Waking from these thoughts, Kurt spoke again.

"I understand if you don't want to. After what I've done, I understand." Although he tried to hide, sadness was clearly in his face.

"I missed you." It was all Blaine managed to say.

Kurt look surprised, he was feeling the rejection knocking at door and now Blaine just says he has missed him.

"I missed you too. I couldn't talk to you, I was too confused with everything and wanted to figure them out."

"I understand."

"So I wanted to know if we could talk properly? I have some things I have to explain to you."

"Yes, Kurt. Of course we can." _Of course we can! It's all I want to do!_

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure, what do you think about coming over and I make dinner?"

It was the second time something surprised him in less than ten minutes.

"Hum, sure."

How life is interesting! In less than an hour, Blaine's world turned upside down. When he thought he'd never see Kurt, now he has a dinner at his house.  
The hours couldn't pass more slowly, but finally Blaine arrived at Kurt's. It reminded him the last time he was at this door, that feeling. But now it's different, let the past stay in the past.

Just took him one knock and the door was already opening.

"Hi. Come in!"

Kurt was stunning as always, so beautiful. A delicious smell was covering all around the apartment, being there felt nice, right. It felt like home.

Soon they were talking, the awkwardness faded away and they're enjoying the dinner. Kurt was an excellent cook; Blaine was fascinated with how talented he was at cooking. He never knew how to cook, he tried several times, but he just couldn't. Maybe Kurt could teach him.

"Thank you for the dinner Kurt. It was amazing."

"You're welcome Blaine." Kurt smiled.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, it's complicated, but I'll try. That night when you asked me to be your boyfriend, I need to explain something. I said no, because I don't want to break your heart, even if I already did. I like you, I really care about you, but I can't do this to you."

"But why do you say you're going to break my heart?" Blaine was confused.

"Because I'm not staying here for too long. Soon I'll leave and I don't want you to suffer because of me."

"Leave? Where?"

"It's complicated; I can't tell you now. I just want you to know what you can get through if you want a relationship with me."

"Any minute with you is worth the risk." Blaine's eyes sparkled with tears.

"So, you still want to be my boyfriend?" Kurt asked hesitant.

Blaine stood up, Kurt followed him and they met half way each other, never losing each other's gaze.

"I've never stopped wanting you in my life and I'll never stop."

Blaine looked to Kurt's lips and then back to his eyes, as asking for permission. After receiving his answer, he lowered his lips until reach Kurt's. Perfect was the closest word of what they felt. They started slowly, just tasting each other's lips. Blaine's hand which was in his face went to Kurt's neck now and the other was just resting in Kurt's waist. Kurt's hands embraced Blaine around his neck and they stand as close as possible, dropping all these feelings that have been held back for so long.

The kiss became more passionate, Blaine's tongue started to trace Kurt's mouth, mapping an unknown territory, tasting whatever he could. Kurt explored as well, tasting every bit of Blaine's lips and mouth. His hands started traveling down, reaching Blaine's back, and caressing every bit of skin he found. After so much kissing, they parted trying to catch their breath.

"Can I confess something?" Blaine said breathless.

"Of course."

"It was my first kiss."

Kurt couldn't believe. Blaine was like twenty-five. Though surprised, it flattered him.

"Really? I hope you liked it."

"It couldn't be more perfect." Blaine said with a big smile in his face.

That was it. Blaine didn't know what he'd face forward, but he's willing to take the risk. Kurt is worthy any risk. Although he was afraid about what Kurt said, he couldn't let Kurt go away and never know how it could be if they were together.  
The idea of losing Kurt scares him, but he'd rather a short time with Kurt than a life without him.

Boyfriend. That never sounded as nice as it sounds now. To have someone to share a life, fears, joys and most of all, love. Someone who cares about you and l loves you. Yeah, Kurt Hummel was happy, like really happy. In his condition, he didn't have any reason to be, but Blaine gave one to him. Although he didn't say the truth to Blaine, he knows he had to sometime. He thought Blaine would run away, because starting a relationship knowing that it won't last is insane. Maybe Blaine didn't realize, but it was a proof of how much he likes Kurt. Anyone could just leave and not waste time with him, but even knowing that he might lose Kurt any time soon, Blaine is willing to be by his side.

Kurt and Blaine were experiencing a feeling that for a long time they both didn't feel: happiness. Because just having each other, it's already enough to have a reason to wake up every day and see how much life can have its joys. For once, they weren't homeless, because now they've found each other's home.

* * *

**Thoughts? Reviews are lovely! :)**


End file.
